Barrel Roller Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |effect = Deadly When destroyed: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious next door. |flavor text = The second-most affordable way to transport Imps.}} Barrel Roller Zombie is a Premium - Rare Zombie Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . Its effect gives it the Deadly trait and the ability to summon a 1 /1 Swabbie with the Amphibious trait on each adjacent lane, provided that the adjacent lanes are free. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Effect: Deadly. '''When destroyed: Make with Amphibious next door. *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''The second-most affordable way to transport Imps. Update History Version 1.2.11 * 3 → 2 Version 1.4.14 * 2 → 3 Strategies Being a 3 /3 zombie for 4 , it is a little expensive, as there are cheaper alternatives. Due its somewhat low stats, you should use it as either a glass cannon, or just a deadly zombie - find an open lane, or a strong, buffed plant to use it effectively. This zombie combos well with Valkyrie, as this zombie could be used in order to kill a strong plant, then it will die and leave the two Swabbies whose would be killed sooner or later, and have Valkyrie get 6 . You can do the same thing when there is an Unlife of the Party on the field, as it would benefit from the Swabbies including Barrel Roller Zombie itself. Counters Due to having the deadly trait and low health, there is little to no reason to use a strong plant against it. Instead, if you have the opportunity, kill it indirectly with tricks, as it would end it without making you lose a potentially useful plant. Plants with the Splash Damage trait are also preferable, as they can hit this zombie even if they are not on its lane. Gallery Barrel Roller Zombie statistics.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics BRCard.png|Card Barrel Roller Zombie silhouette.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Barrer Roller Zombie Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Barrer Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Battack.png|Barrel Roller Zombie attacking BarrelRoooll.png|Barrel Roller Zombie being attacked SizzleBarrel.png|Sizzle being used on Barrel Roller Zombie DoABarrelRoll.png|A defeated Barrel Roller Zombie ImpBomb.png|Imps coming out of the barrel (Note how they are not Swabbies) ImpsAlive.png|Another view of Swabbies coming out of the Barrel Old Barrel_Roller_Zombie_silhouette.jpeg|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Receiving_Barrel_Roller_Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Barrel Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *The barrel is way smaller than the counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as the barrel here is the size of the Barrel Roller's head while the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is twice the size of the Barrel Roller's head. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Deadly zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies